The Reason
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: Había una razón. Nada ni nadie iba a detenerlo. {Draddle}


La voluntad de una persona es capaz de lograr grandes cosas. Todo lo que se necesita es desear algo con fervor para obtenerlo. Pero no basta con solo desearlo, hay que actuar, perseverar, no rendirse.

Sabía muy bien las consecuencias que sus actos podrían tener. Pero ¿Qué importaba ya? Lo único que quería era cumplir su deseo. Lo anhelaba con todo su ser, nada de lo que le dijeran podría incumplir su meta. Nada se interpondría en su camino.

Porque había una razón para todos sus actos viles.

Porque él no era el villano despiadado que decía ser.

Porque antes, su mirada no carecía de brillo.

Antes amaba la risa, el amor, la vida.

Pero eso era. Antes.

A veces el perder a alguien importante deja heridas más profundas de las creídas. A veces, ni siquiera se puede recuperar del dolor. A veces, simplemente se deja llevar por la soledad, olvidando lo que está a su alrededor.

Camino entre la oscuridad de aquella sala. El silencio era tan escalofriante que era probable escuchar el aleteo de una mosca a distancias grandes.

Observó con ojos fríos el vidrio que era iluminado por una simple luz blanca que había en el centro de la habitación. Un suspiro salió de su boca, acercó su mano con lentitud hasta posarla en el cristal y cerró su puño con fuerza, reteniendo la rabia y el dolor que amenazaba con salir.

Aún era doloroso verla allí, inerte, sin vida. Fría como el hielo, señal de que la muerte había venido por ella.

Pero ¿Cómo resignarse? No podía, la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, no era capaz de superarlo.

Pero gracias a que él no había superado el ciclo, uno un tercero que sufrió más daño que él mismo.

—Te lo prometo. —Le murmuro, mirando fijamente su rostro pálido, observando sus cabellos castaños acariciar la fragilidad de sus hombros. —Haré lo que esté en mi mano para que tengamos la vida que siempre soñamos. Y nuestro hijo no se quedará sin su madre.

Se separó del cristal con dificultad y se encamino a la salida con ese rostro inexpresivo. Sin embargo, no se percató de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas luego de ese encuentro.

El broche en su traje titilo y una pequeña sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro. Entró en una compuerta que había a uno de sus costados y una vez que estuvo adentro, se colocó en el círculo central.

Las compuertas de un ventanal gigante se abrió y la luz lo señalo casi de forma celestial. Miles de mariposas blancas empezaron a revolotear a su alrededor. El presentimiento volvió cuando pudo ver la luz del día caer sobre él y la sonrisa se amplió.

Era otra oportunidad para triunfar.

Una mariposa voló hasta él y se posó tímidamente en su mano. Murmurando unas palabras simples pero con un significado de peso, la mariposa empezó a adquirir un tono negro hasta que quedo completamente infectada.

—Ve, mi precioso akuma.

La mariposa voló en busca de su próxima víctima.

Esa era una oportunidad más.

Si lo conseguía, por fin podría obtener lo que anhelaba.

Porque sabía que esas joyas cumplirían su deseo. No por nada se llamaban Miraculous.

Iba a revivirla aunque su vida se fuese en ello. Iba a volver en el tiempo si era necesario.

Pero no iba a dejar que se la arrebatarán.

Porque era la única forma de volver a sonreír.

Era la única forma de obtener el perdón de la segunda persona más importante en su vida.

Era la única forma que la luz volviera a la familia Agreste.

—No pienso rendirme. Conseguiré los Miraculous aunque sea lo último que haga.

...

..

.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo están, chicos? Vengo integrándome al fandom de Miraculous Ladybug con un draddle de Hawk Moth._

 _Para los que no entendieron lo que quise reflejar aquí, se los explicare ahora mismo._

 _Como muchos sabrán (o eso creo) hay una teoría sobre que Hawk Moth es en realidad Gabriel Agreste, el padre de Adrien._

 _Lo que me picaba desde el principio era ¿Si él es Hawk Moth, por qué hace lo que hace? ¿Por qué anhela tanto el poder de los Miraculous de Cat Noir y Ladybug?_

 _El mismo tiene un Miraculous. Si se fijan en el broche que hay en su traje y en la caja que aparece en el opening, el kwami lila pertenece al broche de cuatro alas (o flor) de Hawk Moth. Algo tuvo que pasar para que el tipo se pasara al bando contrario._

 _Fue confirmado que la madre de Adrien Agreste está desaparecida, es huérfano de madre ¿Qué le paso a su madre? ¿Por qué nunca la pasan? ¿Por qué Gabriel es tan arisco con su hijo?_

 _Creo que la madre de Adrien no desapareció, si no que murió y esto hizo que Hawk Moth fuese infectado por un akuma, infectando así a su kwami y su miraculous._

 _¿Por qué los Miraculous de llaman de esa manera? Pienso que es porque deben hacer algún tipo de milagro. Fíjense en el poder de Ladybug, regresa todo a su estado original._

 _El deseo de Hawk Moth, es revivir a su esposa muerta (o en todo caso, volver al pasado para impedir su muerte, creando así una paradoja o cambiando un hecho decisivo en la historia, por algo Adrien debía ser Chat Noir ¿No?), pero para lograrlo, necesita más poder porque con su miraculous no puede. Para revivirla necesitaría el poder de todos los miraculous y los kwamis, pero sobre todo el de Ladybug por el poder especial que posee._

 _Sus actos trajeron consecuencias, no solo abandono a su hijo, si no que el tipo se volvió un amargado y hace daño sin importarle nada con tal de lograr su objetivo._

 _En fin ¿Qué les parece esa teoría? ¿Ya lo habían pensado antes?_

 _Si Hawk Moth es el padre de Adrien, el tipo debe tener algún motivo por hacer lo que hace ¿No? xD Y si no es él… Pues bueno, fue interesante la idea que tuve. Claro, eso desde mi perspectiva. Ya saben que algunas series (o animes) los villanos no eran malos sino hasta que algo les ocurre. :c_

 _¡Déjenme sus opiniones! Quiero saber que piensan ¿Tienen teorías de la serie? ¡Pues díganla! Quisiera crear una comunidad, pero la verdad es que no poseo el tiempo requerido, apenas y puedo escribir y leer un poco, so…_

 _Espero les haya gustado :D_


End file.
